User blog:The MariposaLass'93/If I was in LEGO Dimensions...
This sounds like the silliest thing ever, but since some of the folks here did this in the blogs, I thought of giving it a good shot. Pack Details The MariopsaLass'93 Fun Pack comes with Yours Truly (with a iPad Tablet and Nature's Wrath (it's a fan-made Keyblade that I liked alot from deviantART by animeartist67) and The Flying Amphibious RV Abilities I could perform (Elemental) Magic (with Nature's Wrath), Underwater Swimming, Technology, High Jump, Silver LEGO Blowup, and Weapon Switch (Nature's Wrath (Magic), Aqua Trident (Water Spray/Growth), Dragon Dagger (Laser), Tierra Staff (Super Strength), Breeze Crossbow (Sonar Smash/Target), Lighting Sword (Electricity)). The Flying Amphibious RV can perform Flight, Accelerator Switches, Underwater Swimming, Tow Bar, Cargo Hook, and Flight Doc. Lines *Entry Lines: "This is the weirdest destination ever!", "Alright, what's the problem?", "Let's get dangerous!" *Exit LInes: "Sorry, gotta go somewhere else to be at.", "Catch 'ya later!", "I'm gonna go now. But don't forget to call me if you guys need help ever again..." *About to Solve Puzzle: "It's better solved faster than a Tertris Blitz challenge." *Puzzle Solved: "Hmph, what a no brainer!" *Not Able to Sove: "Dang! Who thought that this is a GOOD IDEA!?!" *Idle: "If only anyone back home is here to see this..." *Vortex: "Geez, airplane turblances are nothing compared to this!" *Upgrades: "Let's hope this will improved anytime now!", "I would like to have this upgraded with some new gears and wheels, no caterpillars please." *Battle: "Better watch your backs, baddies!", "Hasta la Vista, fools!" *Respawning: "Biggest headache ever!" *Collectible: "Nice stuff you got there." Character Meeting Lines: *"Time Traveller, right? Can I borrow your time machine for a while, please?" - to Marty, Doc Brown, and the Doctor *"Daniel Radcliffe!!! How did you manage to slip under my... Oops, wrong Englishman!" - to Harry #1 *"So, Harry right? I should definitely not mistake you for a certain blue-eyed brunet British guy who literally gives me the love shivers." - to Harry #2 *"Hey, Wyldstyle! Got something interesting under your sleeves lately?" - to Wyldstyle *"Good day to you, sir! How's Middle-Earth right now?" to Gandalf *"Hey, Wicked Witchy! You might want to end your wicked deeds anytime now..." - to Wicked Witch *"Say, Batman. Feeling the blues this time of the day?" - to DC Batman *"Holy Jesus in a Bike, it's Sonic!" to Sonic *"Well, Hermione. Looks like we're going to be partners in crime figthing now..." - to Hermione *"Hahahahaha, look at yourself, Mean Old Voldy. You're lookin' like a butt-ugly prune!" - to Voldemort *"Hey, Scooby! Wanna a Scooby Snack now?" - to Scooby *"Shaggy, my man! Lookin' so groovy today." - to Shaggy *"That luggage you're holding onto, sir. How did you managed to fit all that many creatures inside there?" - to Newt *"You're a Ninja, right? Can you teach me some moves now?" - to the Ninjago characters *"Pretty neat gadget you got there, girl! I'm not gonna tamper that since it's yours anwyway." - to Chell *"Ghostbustin' sure is a tough job." - to Peter, Egon, Ray, Winston, Abby, Jillian, Erin, and Patty, maybe Kevin *"OMG, OMG, OMG!!! It's the POWEPUFF GIRLS!!! Can I have your autographs?!?" - possibly to Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup *"Yo, Mr. T! What's happenin', man?" - to B.A. *"Awww, look at the cute cuddly little furball of a Mogwai! Wait! You don't bite, do you?" - to Gizmo *"May you squirm under the mighty sunlight, you little nasty green goblin!" to Stripe *"Save the adventure time for later! We got a mutliverse to save!" - to the Adventure Time characters *"Oh, Another Batman! Other Batman's behind you! Just kiddin'!" - to LEGO Movie Batman *"Aww, look at the cute adorable little rainbow kitty/horse/unicorn thing... What are you suppose to be though?" - to Unikitty *"Oh my... Talking Energy Ninja animals!" - to the Chima characters *"You like arcade games and breaking the 4th wall? Nice to meet you, pal." - to Gamer Kid *"Gee, how are you going to go inside buildings now?" - to the Big Fig/Giant characters *"Superman. Hope that you didn't lie to everyone about having insecurities in the inside, like a certain old song once said..." - to Superman *"Oh, gracious and brave Wonder Woman. I wonder if your mom is not happy of this otherwordly phenomena invading your home turf." - to Wonder Woman *"Boo-yah!" - to Cyborg (both DC and TTG!) *"You work amongst dinosaurs, Owen. That sure was fun, isn't it?" - to Owen *"Hey Emmet, how are you able to run around town with a jackhammer minus any regards to work safety?" - to Emmet *"What is this Precious you're looking for? A certain Miss International from 2005!?!" - to Gollum *"Feeling emo lately, Rae? I know, I was in your position before..." - to TTG! Raven Vehicles/Gadgets Lines: *"Full speed ahead, girl!" - Flying Amphibious RV *"Awesome, I can go solving mysteries on this Mystery Machine!" - Mystery Machine *"Geez, this thing must have weighed a lot of pounds. What is it eating on?" - Companion Cube *"I hope the Doc wouldn't mind me borrowing this DeLorean for a spin." - DeLorean Time Machine *"Now, this TARDIS is under new management!" - TARDIS *"Hmmm, beats seeing Manny Pacquiao in Congress doing nothing much worthy..." - the Mechs *"I'm leaving on... an invisble jet plane?" - Invisible Jet *"Let's hope Batman won't get mad at me for taking his car without permission. Ehh, who cares!" - Batmobile *"The Weasleys are going to be surprised that Ron's not on the driver's seat for once!" - Enchanted Car *"Wonder if this will take me to take Hogwarts off-rails..." - Hogwarts Express *"Time to bust some ghost butts!" Ecto-1, Ecto-1 2016 and Ghost Trap *"Now easy there, chimp! I got attacked by a monkey once, so try not to go berserk on me." - Winged Monkey *"What a nice subrmarine. Wonder if this have an emergency exit?" - Aqua Watercraft *"Hang in there, your overgrown lizard!" - Velociraptor *"Let's make some noise!" - Lunatic Amp Category:Blog posts